


Now tell me, where had I heard that melody before?

by LeonaAlexian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Different Characters' point of view, Jealousy, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaAlexian/pseuds/LeonaAlexian
Summary: Lance never wanted anything much, aside from someone who would care for him, someone who would listen to all his stories under the vivid moonlight. And for just once, when he met Keith at a college party, he thought that they were meant for each other. Finally, someone who cares, someone who would enjoy his presence around......only to betray him at the end.





	1. Party? What party?

Lance had quite a huge family, three sisters, four brothers, four sisters and brothers-in-law and a newborn nephew coming in on next year, he'd consider his family household a busy one, and not those type of normal busy one, but crazy busy one. He didn't even have time to get used to all those family disasters everyday, with the worst scenarios being his older brother, Al once stuffed his plush toy into the oven, and somehow managed to get the whole electronic device fallen to fire's vicinity in an hour without their parents' supervision. One of his sister Mila had once played with the kitchen knife, which ended up having Lance's arm having several cuts that he didn't bother telling his parents. His house is basically filled with children's yelling and crying, with an amount of seven children living in. His parents were always busy, trying to support all of their seven children, thus communicating between a parent and a child is quite rare in the household, considering all those documents and papers that Lance saw lying on his father's working table. Lance loved all of his family members, of course, but sometimes, even in such a busy family, Lance couldn't help but to feel......empty. He once had two of his older brothers Al and Carlos as a mental support, but now they'd both grown up, both had their own families to tend to, so Lance never bothered to call them over at Tuesdays nights anymore. He had never been comfortable with three of his sisters and his only younger brother Isaac, and he had already given up on getting his parents' attention long ago. It didn't take long for him to realize, that he need some comfort, some other half to guide him along this darkened pathway called life.

Thus, when Pidge came stumbling into his (and Hunk's) dorm at five, and handed him an invitation to a party, Lance didn't even need to breathe before agreeing to go for the event. It was at Saturday night, in two days, and Lance couldn't really wait to barge into the party first. He was on his bed, blue eyes staring down at the seemingly glowing paper, while Pidge rambled on how good the party was going to be like.

"It's our graduation party, some Gregory guy invited all of us having our last year here at Garrison's!" exclaimed the short female, hands spreading widely into the air.

"But... who is this Gregory guy anyway?" asked Hunk, his head peeking from the kitchen, with his body occupied at cooking dinner for both Lance and himself.

"Just...Just some guy I knew in my first year." Pidge answered, but Lance ignored the uneasiness coming from her, maybe that it's just a crush?  
"Oh," Hunk then appeared from the kitchen, serving a huge bowl of what seemed to be omelet fillings with rice, the aroma spreading expansively across the whole room. "Because I don't recall meeting a guy named Gregory-"  
"Well, it's still a party, so I'm going at Saturday night." Lance cut in, his figure already rushing towards the food, with the invitation still in hand.

Just before those fingers of his could pinch some of the food from the bowl itself, his actions were quickly stopped, with Hunk lifting the bowl up high without even looking at it twice. Lance let out an unhappy groan, stumping his feet like how he would do it in front of his parents at a young age.  
"You know the rules, Lance." Hunk sighed as Pidge, on the other hand, giggled at Lance's actions.  
Lance once again, groaned before making his way into the kitchen the prepare the cutlery needed for three.

"Didn't know you would let me have dinner with you guys." Said Pidge, as the small girl took a bite on a piece of chicken too big to fit in her mouth.  
"Well, I wouldn't want Lance finish all the leftovers himself, the last time he did that, he'd ended up in the nurse's office-"  
"HUNK!" Lance almost spilled his drink while slamming the table.  
"What happened?" Asked Pidge, her grin spreading wider at the second.  
"Well, he choked on lettuce so I had to get him all the way to the-"  
"HUNK!"  
"Never mind, I think I already know the whole story." Said the female brunette, eyeing the Latino male, "You were the one who kept yelling 'Lettuce!' while passing by every dorm in the middle of the night last week."  
"Well, he did yell something like 'eggs in my throat' too."  
The both high-fived, leaving an unhappy Lance looking down on his rice for the rest of the meal.

===

Keith angrily grumbled, forcing the pop tart down his throat, he tried hitting on the walls to feel better, but really, after the third attempt, it was still useless. He could feel his anger rising like bile, taking control of all his emotions bits by bits, and boy, that definitely didn't feel good. His mind wandering around that sarcastic grin that that imbecile Leroy had flashed him earlier, those disgusting lips of his shifting upwards like a rollercoaster in the startup process (which, sadly didn't go down like other rollercoasters), hands landing on his girlfriend's hip, and that image still taunt him until this very second. Deep down, he knew that Leroy was mocking him for not having a partner for the party on Saturday, while showing off how pretty of a 'girlfriend of the week' he had in his arms, he didn't even need to speak a word to let Keith know that he was insulting him in any way possible. He was an asshole, and Keith had already known that ever since he stepped into Garrison's, thank you for informing.

The redhead, Leroy Desmond came in with a scholarship, just like how Keith did, but the male held some stupid grudge after knowing that Keith is somehow better in a subject he didn't even bother having revisions for. Since the guy have quite the fame and the looks around, he decided to throw some pranks and insults whenever they walk pass each other in hallways or the cafeteria. At first Keith didn't even recognize him, but soon after Leroy spread some news about his deceased family, he went to a point that whenever he saw the other male, he had to refrain from kicking him in the face. Just this morning, Leroy had decided to throw a party at his parents' manor, and shockingly, Keith found the invitation under the name 'Darren & Leroy Desmond' laying in his locker, the letters of his last name printed out bold and clear on its surface, which almost seemed like even the name was taunting him from the beginning. And don't get him started on the moment when they passed by each other, with Keith too busy heading for the teacher's office to even remember about the invitation Leroy had sent him, until he saw that disgusting smirk of his, his hand snaking up to his girlfriend's hip, which really, if Keith hadn't noticed that bright shade of red first, he wouldn't have saw the Desmond boy's signature gesture (hey, that rhymes!) towards him. The recalling just made him angrier, the second pop tart in his hand began to shake violently along with his hand holding onto it. Before he realize what he was doing, he had thrown the treat (which had nothing to do with his situation, by the way) against the grey dorm wall he had been punching on earlier, colored cream splattered on the grey cement while crumbs of baked stuff laid upon the carpeted floor.

"Damn it."

===

"You do know, that the invitation is only meant for you, right?" Asked a certain male, brown hair tied up in a messy manner.  
"I know." Replied Pidge, handing the male a cup of tea as she speaks.

The cafeteria was empty by the time the duo arrived, with only a few students lingering around and some workers cleaning up the place. The male, with height taller than any average male here, has his grey Garrison's-themed hoodie unzipped, the shirt inside showing an animated chipmunk that belong to a century ago. He quickly got the remaining teens' attention, as it is obvious that they were staring from their respective seats, sneaking in a few discussion as in why he's here at this hour.

"Still popular as always, aren't you, Nova?" Said Pidge as she sat across from him, blowing on the hot beverage before taking a small sip.  
"Oh, shut your trap, you and your brother both know I don't like to be called that." The male grinned, and drank the tea, careful enough not to burn his tongue.  
"But people still call you that, even after you and Matt graduate." Pidge paused to blow on her drink again, "Chiphone Alderinia, The Supernova Candidate."  
"Getting full A-plus-pluses isn't really that 'supernova'..." Said the tanned male, a bored gaze formed on those exotic eyes of his, "Besides, I bet that the guys are just thinking of my eyes has some-quote-'supernova' feeling to it."  
"Well, your eyes do glow from time to time, and I agree with that," Said Pidge, "But the fact that you got that average score is still beyond any normal human's achievement, I haven't even got an A-plus-plus!"  
"You're kidding. The daughter of Samuel Holt, sister of Matthew Holt, the finest co-pilot in Garrison's, hasn't got an A-plus in her four years of college?!"  
"A-plus-plus." Corrected Pidge.  
"Yes, A-plus-plus, but you never fail to surprise me anyways." Chiphone looked down at his tea, observing how the tea leaves swirls around at the bottom of the white mug.  
"Whatever, it's been so long since I've last talked to you."  
"It's only be ten months, Katie."  
"Still close to a year, you know?!"  
"Never mind that, now, you do understand the fact that you've invited two uninvited guests into Darren's party, giving them two printed out invitation which you said were from my dead pet dog!?"  
"Gregory is cute, you know." Replied Pidge, "And besides, it's like a reward for being my best buddies for the last three years in Garrison's, that's all."  
"My God, Darren is going to skin me alive if he knows about this, or even Leroy for that matter, you know how serious are they about this party." The male slumped, a groan escaping from his lips, "The party is only reserved for people they knew."  
"Well, at least you'll be there." Pidge's cup was already emptied by then, and as she stood up from her seat, Chiphone couldn't help but to shot him confused looks.

"You can help me 'hide the bodies' when it's necessary by then." and Chiphone groaned.

===

"Hey, I heard yelling, is everything alright?" Asked Shiro as he opened the door, seeing Keith bending down to clean up what seemed to be the remaining crumbs of a pop tart. The room itself was dimly lit, only a lamp illuminating the shadowy figure of his, grumbles coming from the said male.  
"Go away, Shiro." The teen grumbled, clearly not in the mood to deal with anyone. Instead of obeying, the other male went straight to crouch down, in order to help with cleaning up whatever that has dirtied the wall and the carpeted floor.  
"Angry about Leroy?" Shiro almost add 'Again?' but decided to end his sentence there, his left hand picking up the mashed food while his prosthetic hand acts as a pillar to support himself. He hasn't been able to get used to having his arm replaced, even after a few months of his experimental surgery.  
"No.... I mean, yes." Keith sighed, his bangs stinging his eyes but he didn't bother to shift it away.  
"Well, you were a close... 'friend' of his, so Darren thought-"  
"That he would invite me to that party under his sick excuse of a brother's name?"  
"Language, Keith! I did not have a brother with a mouth like that!"  
"Well, I'm sorry! I never wanted that bastard to spread shitty news about my dead parents!" Keith was yelling at this point, and his bangs are no longer the only thing that is stinging his eyes.  
"Keith...." Shiro started.  
"And you weren't even my real brother, so stop saying that you are!" Keith slammed his fist on the same wall, the cream that were stained on his knuckles once again stained on the hard surface. Keith then left the room, his head hanging low, as Shiro watched him leave, probably to somewhere quiet to cry alone.  
But this time, instead of comforting him like any other times, Shiro didn't follow, instead, he'd just continue with the scraping and wiping. Keith may had made a point, after all.

===

\--LancelotIsHot entered the group chat (with Pidgeon, HunkyDunky & Shailiene)--  
LancelotIsHot: Hey ;)  
HunkyDunky: Lance you haven't cleaned up your dishes.  
LancelotIsHot: :(  
LancelotIsHot: On it.  
Pidgeon: Hey, you all excited for Saturday?  
LancelotIsHot: Yrfdg Iam  
HunkyDunky: Lance don't text while you're doing the dishes.  
LancelotIsHot: :(  
Pidgeon: Well, guess what? Takashi Shirogane's coming to the party, and a few of our seniors by the way.  
Pidgeon: And I'm not even kidding, but is that Lance screaming from the boys' dorm?  
HunkyDunky: It is, and by lord, he's LOUD.  
Pidgeon: Only he can make that scream in the entire universe.  
LancelotIsHot: DSGJIFVBGRBHFBAGRIHFVBGAVGHVFEGLHVGLUVREIEGTUYGTWG  
Pidgeon: Stop it, you're making my phone lag.  
LancelotIsHot: ;)  
LancelotIsHot: Well, I'm EXITED.  
HunkyDunky: There's a typo, Lance.  
LancelotIsHot: Who's also there, by the way?  
Pidgeon: Well, there's also Darren Desmond, my big brother, Allura from Altea University and The Supernova Candidate.  
LancelotIsHot: Wow  
LancelotIsHot: I might faint over there.  
Shailiene: What is this event that you're talking about anyways?  
HunkyDunky: Hey Shay! :)  
Pidgeon: Well, some guy called Gregory invited us there.  
Shailiene: Gregory? I haven't heard of that name before.  
Pidgeon: Well, a lot of people don't know him....  
LancelotIsHot: And he manage to invite Takashi Shirogane!  
LancelotIsHot: How did he even manage to do that?  
HunkyDunky: Well, you can ask him there.  
LancelotIsHot: Hey, guys?  
Pidgeon: What?  
HunkyDunky: What?  
Shailiene: What?  
LancelotIsHot: Just saying but, I think I might meet someone special there...  
LancelotIsHot: ;) ;)  
Shailiene: Oh my.  
Pidgeon: You've said that everytime before we go for a party.  
HunkyDunky: Not to mention it never happened.  
LancelotIsHot: :(  
LancelotIsHot: You guys are meanies.  
HunkyDunky: Who even use the term 'meanies' now?  
Pidgeon: No one.  
HunkyDunky: Yeah, no one ever.  
Shailiene: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet someone there... :)  
LancelotIsHot: Aww thanks, Shay. See, Hunk? Even your girlfriend is better than you!  
Shailiene: Okay, I take back what I say.  
Pidgeon: OH IT BURNS.  
HunkyDunky: I'm gonna leave Lance alone for now, goodnight.  
Pidgeon: Well, he can dream about meeting Takashi Shirogane at the party, which will never happen. Goodnight. ;)  
LancelotIsHot: You guys are savages.  
Pidgeon: Yes we are  
HunkyDunky: Yes we are  
\--LancelotIsHot has left the group chat (with Pidgeon, HunkyDunky & Shailiene)--  
\--Pidgeon has left the group chat (with LancelotIsHot, HunkyDunky & Shailiene)--  
\--HunkyDunky has left the group chat (with LancelotIsHot, Pidgeon & Shailiene)--  
Shailiene: Wait,  
Shailiene: Party? What party?  
\--Shailiene has left the group chat (with LancelotIsHot, Pidgeon & HunkyDunky)--


	2. Cocoon

Pidge has heard of the term ‘facepalm’ before, you put one of your hand up covering your nose and upper lip, face twisted into a deep frown with eyes shut completely. To show a significant way that you’re beyond disappoint of a certain situation or sometimes, a person, as Chiphone had explained once (when they were going through one of his ‘century-old’ DVDs). She’d never understood why the people living before them would do such thing, but now she does, after seeing what had happened a few ticks ago.

Just ahead of her, Lance-flipping-McClain was somehow having quite a special conversation with Leroy Desmond, the party host of their so-called ‘graduation party’.

“What do you mean, that I had invited you, _as a VIP_?” the redhead’s had a brow raised, an expensive drink in hand.

“ _Ehem_ , well, aren’t all your guests supposed to get some special treatment at this party?” Lance, as if mimicking the other boy, snaps back.

“I didn’t invite _you_.” Said Leroy, examining the tanned male.

“Yeah, well too bad, you’re not Gregory.”

“Who’s Gregory--“ Just by then, Chiphone, in a ‘ _Star Trek_ ’ jacket, came rushing in, interrupting the two boy’s conversation.

“Well, he’s here so maybe we don’t have to argue much? Ju-just give him what he wants, Leroy.” The older male chuckled uneasily, before wrap an arm around Lance’s shoulder, secretly giving Pidge, who was watching, a thumbs-up just when his hand reached Lance’s spine through the clothing. _Don’t worry. I got this._

Pidge was about to huff out inhaled air as a relief, until……

“Well, see! Even the owner of this house agrees with me!” _Dick move, Lance. That’s a dick-fucking-move._

===

_A few hours earlier…_

“Okay, you want some details of the party, right?” Pidge spoke up first, she was with Hunk and Lance, well, technically only Hunk, with Lance occupied himself in the closet next to them, a few muffled words could be heard behind the door, and Pidge and Hunk, as if on instinct, had chosen to ignore whatever he has to say in this.

“Yeah, Pidge. How are we supposed to NOT get lost or something…” Said Hunk with a calm tone, but the knitted eyebrows were telling Pidge a different story.

“Well, the party is held at the manor at Natoprier’s Street and don’t worry, I will take you there at five.” Explained the short girl, while pushing up her glasses.

“And?” The Hawaiian added, hoping for more information.

“And, well… even though the guy who invited us is Gregory, the manor belongs to Chiphone.”

“Soff it’s Shiphoon’s houfs!? (So it’s Chiphone’s house?!)” Lance’s muffled words then came from the closet door.

“Yeah,” replied Pidge, “so make sure to stick close to him in case you want to ask for directions, as I had heard, the house is gonna be huge.”

_The plan of telling them all about this (more like lying to them) was actually to keep them under Chiphone’s supervision,_ thought Pidge, _can’t have shit going on tonight._

_Well, Chiphone will surely be there, making sure things don't get too messy with those two--No, Lance get too flipping-McCray-cray there. But what about Matt, will he help too? Maybe I should call him for--_

_"_ Pidge," Lance's voice rang out, disrupting the girl's analysings for the situation. The girl looked over, and standing ahead of her vision, shoulder leaning against the closet's door frame, was Lance in suit and tie, although the tie was a little bit off. 

"Lance! You don't have to wear suits to a party!" Hunk yelled out, laughing as he left the comfort given by the chair to help the other male. 

A "Really?" blurted out from Lance, as he was shoved lightly into the closet once again.

Once that Lance has went back to changing, Hunk sat back down to the chair, a grin spread across the face. 

"He said that he was going to be under the spotlight tonight." Said Hunk, chuckles fell from his lips.

_Maybe I don't really need to worry about these two after all,_  Pidge smiled, _as long as they have fun before leaving Garrison's, I fine with anything._

"Yeah, he sure did."

===

" _You sure about this?_ " Chiphone asked, his voice slightly tremble in Shiro's earlobe. " _I can tell Leroy about this-_ -"

"Yes, Keith is coming. Tell Darren we'll be there at near six or something." Shiro replied, his prosthetic hand tugging on his sweater as he speaks. 

" _But_ \--" 

"He's coming, whether he likes it or not, it's been too long that he's cooped up in his studies. As a brother, I hope he can just... socialize better." Shiro responded, hand still on the fabric. 

" _Well, if you say so, captain, bye_." Chiphone replied, before a familiar 'call ended' ringtone rang out in Shiro's ear. Shiro sighed, placing his phone down onto the table that was sitting just beside him. 

_He may have crossed the line this time._

===

"I don't know, Coran." Darren walked up to the Ginger professor, frowning. "But I have a feeling that Leroy's gonna ruin this party."

Darren Phillip Desmond was a 24-year-old male, ranked in top three back at Garrison's, an elite in both pilot class and technological studies, and has a job at Altean Tech Industry. He was quite popular among other cadets in Garrison's, with a seat as the student's council back then to manage the school, and yet, he couldn't control his only little brother Leroy Antonio Desmond. Sure, his brother has the brains to easily ace in every subjects at Garrison's, but he always considered his brother's personalities quite different, to be honest. He always wanted attention from anyone, and would kill to win everyone superior to him. Leroy always wanted to be on top of everything, which is _really_ unlike of Darren himself, who still wouldn't accept the fact that he's promoted from a normal employee just three weeks ago. 

When his parents announced that they're leaving for another one of their business trips last Friday, Darren was taking his week off (Well,more like his boss Alfor forced him to go for one, seeing that he has taken more than enough late night shifts.) and was basically forced by his mother to stay with Leroy for the week they're gone. He swore he had seen Leroy beamed at the sight of the note about their departure stuck upon the refrigerator the second morning. He knew the guy was planning something, having himself staying in his bedroom all day, only to come out when it's nessesary. Darren never thought much about  his brother's behavior at first, but who knew he was planning a party at his parents' manor, and nevertheless at _the last night before their parents' return?_  

Thinking back, Darren just realized how dumb he was for not stopping Leroy, or even advice him about the date of the party held. And the worst part is, Leroy actually sent out all the invitations under his name, thinking his brother's name may attract more people from Garrison's. All he can do for now was to wait and see what his parents have in mind for punishments later. It was too late to stop or delay the party, after all. He shook his head, hands in pockets as he strolled along one of the manor's large hallways. 

_God, I'm glad I moved out of here,_ he thought, _this place gives me the creeps._

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this, knowing that the manor belonged to his ancestors before him, and was protected and refurnished countless times by his parents to avoid it falling apart. The house itself was a 'masterpiece' itself, as described by his grandfather before. 

Darren stopped before a portrait of the man who once own the house, his grandfather in his younger age and observed it quietly. The male has the same shade of blond locks like him, and he has the same nose as Leroy himself. 

"Too bad you weren't here now, grandfather." Darren whispered to the portrait, a sad smile painted across his face, "You'd always know how to stop Leroy from getting in trouble."

===

"I'm not going."

"Keith... "

"I've told Shiro about it." The male crossed his arms, his brows arched into what Chiphone can describe, an angry expression. 

"Oh God, Keith, can you just listen to me for once?" Chiphone almost threw his arms up in defeat, he had been talking to the teen for about thirty minutes, and yet he haven't even budge from his seat.

"I'm just... not comfortable with that Leroy scum around." Said Keith, his expression not softening. 

"I know, Shiro knows, and Matt knows... We all know, but just do it for us, 'kay?" Chiphone replied. 

"I just don't want him near me... I know he invited me there to laugh at me or something."

"Well, endure it and I'll give you something after we went to the party." Said Chiphone.

"What is it?" Keith's eyes light up in curiousity. Great. 

"What do you want?" _God, it better not be something related to The Walking Dead--_

"The Walking Dead season 6 DVD." Keith replied, a small smile creeping up his face. _Shit!_

"Well, I can manage that, and it's just a party, so it's basically harmless, am I right?" _You've really done it, Chiphone, fan-flipping-tastic._

The duo then left the house, making sure the door is locked and everything is turned off. Before Keith climbed onto the Matt's vehicle, he gave Chiphone a look that he could only think of a mocking grin. 

"Hey, Chiphone, about that Walking Dead season 6 disc.... "

"What is it?" 

"I knew that's the most expensive DVD of your collection."

And Chiphone almost strangle Keith that night.

===

"Alright, remember." Said Pidge, placing her glasses into her small purse. "Do NOT flip shit in there."

"Okay, but first, I didn't know that you're going in a dress." Said Lance from beside, pointing to her emerald green dress. "And not to mention, you even brought a purse."

"Well, Gregory told me to wear appropriately." 

"Who is this Gregory, anyway?" Asked Hunk, he was in a yellow shirt with his sleeveless jacket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. 

"Who cares, Hunk? As long we can enjoy this party, then it's cool." Lance was grinning from ear to ear, and Pidge swore that she saw Lance's ears wiggling along with his head.

"Yeah, you can dance all you want in there. There's a dance floor at the fourth floor." Added Pidge, her hand on the steering wheel. They we're currently heading to the party in her father's old Jeep.

"Wait, how big is the house anyway?" Hunk asked from the backseat, a hand placed on the passenger seat of Lance. 

"You'll see."

===

"I'll end you after this, Kogane!" Chiphone yelled half-jokingly just when Matt's car pulled up at the manor's empty lot. It was twilight, and Keith can see small flickers of stars glowing up in the night sky.

"Someone do me a favor and shut the chipmunk up." Matt said after getting off the driver seat, "Anyone brought any nuts with you?"

"And you know that I'm allergic to nuts, Matthew." Pouted Chiphone, his head hung low but one thing that Keith can make sure of is that, the 'Supernova Candidate' still had his golden glare focused on him.

"I sure do, my buddy."

Keith started to observe the party venue, which is to be frankly put, a large ancient-looking family manor. The structure itself stood out from the other houses, putting itself in the centre of attention. The house consists of three, four....no, five? Floors and it seems like a bulking bison amongst a herd of other gazelles. _It must be his parents'_.

"The manor belongs to my ancestors." 

Keith snapped away from the Desmond's Manor, looking at a guy who was much taller than him. His strawberry blonde hair striked out from the darkening sky behind him, seemingly gleaming under the remaining sunlight. They share an eye contact, before the male spoke up again.

"My name is Darren Desmond, and welcome to the party."

_Leroy's brother? They don't even look alike._ Was the first thing that came into Keith's mind while observing the older male. The face, the eye colour, and the standing posture are entirely different from what Keith had expected.

"Well, You must be Takashi Shirogane's brother, am I right?" The Desmond brother asked, and unlike how he always treats Leroy, Keith smiled and followed the blond into the manor.

===

Lance's blue eyes scanned the whole crowd, hoping to find Pidge or Hunk. He had ran around the whole second floor, mostly observing the people and sneaking a few snacks into his mouth. But now that he's seen enough and his stomach is nowhere near hungry, he seeks for his best friends or someone he's familiar with for that matter. The place is nice and the temperature from the AC was just right, but honestly, he just need someone to accompany him. With Hunk and Pidge nowhere to be found, he decided to sit in a corner, hand fondling with the invitation he'd received from Pidge earlier. There isn't even a 'ticket guy' out at the entrance like he'd expected, so bringing the ticket wasn't really nessesary anymore. He noticed more than half of the people from the crowd are not from Garrison's, and even if he can recognize one of his schoolmates' face, he wouldn't just rush up and greet that easily, despite his outgoing personalities described by his friends.

Well, _that_ was at least what Pidge and Hunk said about him, but really, he's not that kind of guy, really. He was a... different person back then, with his flaws, his unhappy features, his fat tears and always scrapped knees.

Yeah, the guy you call Lance McClain the flipping clown at Garrison's was terrible at socializing. He was a failure at making friends, the always-unhappy who always sits at the corner of the classroom....and most of all, he was a crybaby.

_"Hey, look at that crybaby!"_

_"He's so weak, I can't believe he can cycle all the way to school everyday."_

_"Well, maybe we can just destroy his legs, so he won't come to school anymore!"_

_Laughs. Screams. Mockery. God help me._

Lance snapped away from that memory of his, the invitation in hand completely crumpled up at this point. He can feel tears reaching the outer edges of his eyes, and as if on instinct, the tanned male wiped the body fluid clean, with it evaporating quickly on the back of his hand under the AC.

"No, not now. Maybe later."

_Yeah, maybe later_.

 ===

_He hadn't tell anyone about the scars, though. His mom, his dad, his brothers Al and Carlos, no one knew._

_At least to him, no one deserves to know._

_He kept those hidden. Those scars. Those painful little scratches, as what they would call it. They kept giving him those, and he kept having them hidden, under layers of fabric._

_He loves blue, he loves the color, vibrant or dark, neon or shaded, he loves the ocean, ponds, lakes, rains, water, fountains..._

_He just love blue. Everything about the color._

_The story of the blue butterfly, after hearing it from Mrs. Campbell, he just couldn't resist borrowing from her, and read it himself. Alone in the classroom._

_'The blue butterfly flutter its wings,_

_Searching for its place of belonging,_

_He met a fiery fox, who it thought was an ally,_

_But was deceived into a garder of red tulips,_

_The blue butterfly never stopped making friends,_

_While tusting its instincts, and there it flies,_

_Until it arrives at paradise, along with the blue beetle and bee,_

_A fully bloomed garden of blue roses,_

_Accompanied by other butterflies of its kind.'_

_He asked Mrs. Campbell about the story, but the teacher constantly ignored him, saying that he could take the book. The book itself was old, replaced by newer books in the small library._

_The bullying never stopped, he was shoved, kicked and even cut almost everyday, resluting in the scrapped knees and scarred arms, that he'd never bothered telling his family._

_He kept himself to his books and the library, the story of the blue butterfly never erased from his mind. Until he heard about the Garrison's, and place for all children of knowledge and philosphy. He was determind, to get into the place. Most of his class also wanted to receive the rights to enter the Garrison's, thus, the crybaby, the failure of socializing went ahead and studied thrice as hard._

_He got into the Garrison's, with his parents' proud tears and his siblings envious looks, the story of the blue butterfly never drawn away from his mind._

_He still wanted to find that place of belonging, as stated in the story._

_So, he changed, like a butterfly morphed from its cocoon, he changed completely. The frown on his face pulled upwards and his once shabby hair cut short._

_Everything about him changed, but a cocoon still lies in the bottom of the butterfly's heart. And he needs friends and most of all, his other half, his partner in life._

_And maybe, just maybe, he may meet the one he sought for tonight._


End file.
